Mother's Day
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Don and Jess's daughter have a hard time near Mother's Day, but why and how is it solved? Sorry, really bad summary, but the story's better!


**Mother's Day**

Emma Flack sat dejectedly in her seat. Her class was making Mother's day cards for their moms, but Emma hadn't had one in six years. Jessica Angell Flack was killed in the line of duty shortly after Emma's third birthday. Don had been devastated but explaining what happened to a three year old was hard. Emma didn't really understand, but she kept asking when mommy was coming home. Don explained that mommy was living with the angels and she wasn't coming home. At that point Emma understood that mommy was gone for good. If a three year old could get why mommy wasn't coming back, then why couldn't her teacher?

"Emma, sweetie, what's wrong? Why aren't you making a card for your mom?" Mrs. Harris asked gently. Emma crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I don't have a mommy Mrs. Harris" she said factually. Mrs. Harris sighed.

"Everyone has a mommy" she explained gently. Emma's bottom lip started quivering.

"I don't, my mommy left when I was three. She lives with the angels now." Mrs. Harris gasped. She knew that Don Flack was a homicide detective and that sometimes one of Emma's extended family members came to pick her up. No one had ever mentioned anything about her mother. Karen Harris thought some more about the information she just learned.

"Well why don't you make your Aunt Stella or Aunt Lindsay a card? I'm sure they'd love it" she suggested gently. She saw that her student was so close to crying and didn't want to upset her anymore than she already had.

"They're not my mommy though. They're my aunts. It's called Mommy's day not Aunt's day" Emma explained like she was the older one. Karen had to hold in her laugh at the little girl's innocence.

"You're right, but don't your aunts take care of you? Don't you think you should thank them for that? They're kind of like… special mommies. They take the place of mommy when she can't be here herself. Ok?" Emma nodded then got started on the two cards. Karen sighed before she went to her desk to call Don Flack. She wanted to inform him of the situation.

"Flack" Don answered after the second ring. Karen sighed.

"Hello Mr.… Detective Flack, this is Karen Harris, Emma's teacher."

"Oh yes, what can I do for you Mrs. Harris?" Don asked walking out of the precinct in order to hear his daughter's teacher. He listened intently as Mrs. Harris explained what they were doing in class today and how upset Emma had gotten over it. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know Mrs. Harris. I'm only working on paperwork today, so let me pack up then I'll come and get her." Don listened as Mrs. Harris acknowledged him and said her goodbye. Don hung up the phone sighing.

"What's up Flack?" Don's newest partner, Audrey Thompson, asked. Don turned to look at his partner. Audrey was very attached to Emma, because she couldn't have children of her own. She was attacked by an ex-boyfriend and was lucky to survive. Audrey was a tall brunette. Don couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. If he was honest with himself, he had fallen for her hard, but Don wouldn't act on his feelings because of Emma.

"They're making mother's day cards at school and Emma's having a hard time because she doesn't have Jess to make a card for. I'm going to go pick her up then we'll probably go get some pizza, if you want to come with you're more than welcome." Audrey nodded. She had no one to spend time with apart from the team. Her family disowned her when she went into the academy instead of becoming a doctor.

"Sounds like fun. I was heading home anyway, so…" Don smiled and went to go get the rest of his paperwork and keys when he returned, Audrey was sitting on the steps in front of the precinct. Don took a good look at her and sighed.

"All right you ready to go?" Don asked. He held his hand out for Audrey and helped her to her feet when she nodded. After parking, Don and Audrey made their way into the school.

"Emma, baby girl, it's time to go" Don said when he walked into the classroom. Emma looked up from where she had paper scattered all over the place.

"Daddy! Aunty Audrey!" she cried running over to the pair. Don swooped down and picked up his little girl while Audrey smiled warmly at her. After telling Don of her day, Emma squirmed in his arms to be put down so she could get her stuff. After racing over to the table she ran over to Audrey.

"This is for my special mommy, Aunt Audrey" Emma said as she handed Audrey a handmade card. Audrey bent down in front of Emma and took the card to read it.

'To my special mommy, I love you Aunty Audrey. You make me and daddy very happy! Happy mother's day, love Emma' was written on the inside along with a heart. Audrey's eyes welled up with tears. She reached over and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Thank you baby girl. You and daddy make me very happy too and I love you two too" she said into Emma's hair. Emma told Don about the cards she made for Lindsay and Stella and how she had to deliver them right away. Don picked up Emma's things as she and Audrey left the room hand in hand.

"Looks like Emma already has another mommy" Karen noticed. Don turned to look at the observant teacher. He was going to deny the fact that he had feelings for his partner, but instead he just nodded.

"Yeah well, those three women are the best people for Emma. She deserves a mommy" Don answered. He said his goodbyes and followed his girls out to the car.

Emma fell asleep soon after the trio had given Stella and Lindsay their cards and gotten some pizza for lunch. Audrey made herself comfortable as Don placed Emma in her bed. When he came back out, he decided he wanted to tell her how he felt.

"Hey Audrey? Can I… um well… oh I love you!" he finally burst out. Audrey looked up in surprise which soon turned to a large smile.

"I love you and Emma too" she said as she moved to stand in front of Don. He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He swooped his head down and gave her a long and passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Eeeeewwwww! Daddy, don't do that to mommy!" Emma screamed from her doorway. Don and Audrey broke apart laughing. _This was how things should be, a mommy, a daddy, and me_ thought Emma as she watched her parents.

The End

Happy Mother's Day Love, Katie!


End file.
